Starry Night Skies
by hypercrash
Summary: For Jake lovers! Jacob and Edward are brothers. Their father is a real bad man, who is dating Renee. Will Bella end up with Jacob, her best friend? Or will Edward turn into his father and steal her heart? MAJOR lemons in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Starry Night Skies**

"Jake! Where are you?" Bella asked frantically.

I didn't really know where I was. All I knew was that I was 7 years old, and I followed Bella's voice through the storm. I saw a figure hugging a nearby tree; my eyes squinted through the fog until I got there. Just then, the wind sped up. I couldn't make it to the tree. A soft small hand grabbed mine, until we were both against the tree. Bella laced her fingers in mine. As I prayed for someone to find us, I glanced over to see Bella with her eyes squeezed shut, doing the same as me. We stayed in that position for what seemed like a lifetime, with our fingers intertwined.

**Bellas P.O.V**

That storm lasted forever. Anyway, with Jake around, I felt safe. Finally I heard Renee shouting my name, along with Jake's scumbag father, Billy Black. Ugh, the name alone. I always overheard him talking to his many other girlfriends. I could tell that my mother knew, by the way that her eyes would dull when he left on a 'trip'. He often hit my mother when he felt like it. It was horrible. I usually would hear it, but one day I decided to stop it, so I went down and got hit myself. Any time it would happen, Jake would come into my room and we'd lay there crying together. Jake was like a brother to me. If my mother and Billy ever get married then we will be. Jake had brown skin, dark brown eyes and hair, and was my best friend. I also had another 'brother' named Edward. He was also Billy's child, but had come from a rich English woman. Whereas Jakes mother had apparently been Billy's high school sweetheart. She was a great person, who brought out the best in him. She died while giving birth to Jake, so Billy kept him. I didn't think Billy was even capable of love, but it was possible with Jakes mother. Billy left the English woman as soon as he found out that she was pregnant. Later he had to take care of him because he will get a large trust fund when he is 20. Edward is a jerk just like his father.

**Jakes P.O.V**

We were in Bellas room when we both heard a crash from the kitchen, and a bloodcurdling scream from Renee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellas P.O.V**

We heard a crash, and then my mother was screaming.

"Get out of this house! You're only leaving me because of that other woman! This isn't about

Jacob's safety!" My mother cried.

"Well if that child of yours hadn't wanted to go for a walk in the woods, it wouldn't have happened. We wouldn't want that to happen again now would we? Look, I'm trying to let you down easy. I care for you." Billy was clearly getting frustrated.

"You lying, cheating, son of a bitch. Who is that woman you're always talking to?" Renee asked.

Billy smirked. "You mean women."

Renee gasped and sobbed harder.

"What can I say? I'm good at what I do. And now I'm leaving, and taking Jacob and Edward." Billy stated.

Billy yelled for them to pack, they were leaving, and he was waiting in the car. Edward was soon following, with a huge grin on his face. Without saying goodbye, he walked out the door. Jake took his time packing, with me waiting beneath his doorframe the entire time. When Billy started honking impatiently, we knew it was time to leave.

**Jakes P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that his was happening. I was losing the closest thing I've ever had to a mother, and my best friend all in one night. Of course

Dad was going to get another girl pregnant and then leave. We ran downstairs past crying Renee, but I don't even think Bella noticed, because

she was crying harder. With tears in our eyes, we hugged, together for the last time. As I turned around, I looked straight into her wide chocolate

brown eyes and felt the tears running down my face.

**Reviews are better than punching Billy in the face :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**10 years later-**

**Bella P.O.V**

I woke up at 7:00. Since I didn't use makeup, I wouldn't take that long, and school started at 7:30. I ran a brush carelessly through my think brown

locks until the tangles were gone. I slowly walked to my old red truck and unlocked the door. I drove to school, went to my classes as usual, and

came home. As I was making Renee dinner, I gasped out in pain. The knife that I was using to cut tomatoes cut my finger. The blood oozed out and

made me sick. My mind flashed back to a memory of when I was about to turn 8 years old.

**Flashback-**

"Do we really have to do this?" I winced.

"Not if you don't want to." Jake said politely. I glanced at the pocket knifes blade. How much could it hurt?

"Okay, but do it quickly." I gasped as the blade cut my flesh. I was definitely going to have a scar. Jake sliced his palm and we pressed them together.

"Friends forever." Jake smiled. The pain didn't bother me, I felt joyous on the inside.

My finger still was bleeding, so I ran it under the water and sighed.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
